Fairy Tail: (My Version)
by tstovall001
Summary: This is my take on the Fairy Tail series. Natsu James and his little sister lost their mother as children and grew up with an abusive father. They ran away from home after 9 years of abuse from their father, Igneel. When they finally arrive at Fairy Tail, Natsu and Titania Lucy Elizabeth, or 'Lizzy' fall in love. Join Natsu James, Lizzy, Isabella Luna, and all of their friends!
1. Prologue

_Have you ever wondered what the show would be like if Natsu and his little sister ran away from home o__r maybe thought that Natsu was a heartless jerk that eats like a pig and is rude? _

_Did you ever think that Natsu was just a lost child without proper care and was lonely? _

_Well, that's what you think. _

_Here's my take on the Fairy Tail series. _

_But to learn about the future, we must first start in the past. _

_This is the story of Natsu James Dragneel, an extremely talented and smart wizard protegee who lost his mother as a child. _

_Here's where it all began._

_The plot twist all started 9 years ago on the day Lady Snowfall Frost Dragneel passed away._

**_(Author's Note: In my story, Natsu James and Isabella Luna are of Hispanic Culture.)_**

* * *

As small children, Natsu James and his little sister, Isabella Luna, were really close to each other and their parents. In fact, they were the best of friends. But when their mother, Snowfall Frost, passed away due to an illness that depleted her magic, their father, Igneel isolated himself in the study and yelled at his children frequently.

Having enough of the abuse, the two packed their bags and left the mansion for good.

* * *

**FLASHBACK STARTS**

_It all started when Natsu James was a very small child, about 7 1/2 years old and Little __Isabella Luna was only a small infant at the time, so she barely knew her mother but she still loved her. _A pink-haired man who looked to be in his late 20's, a white-haired boy who looked about 7 1/2, and a blue-haired infant were staring at a statue of a woman. There was a picture of the woman and her kids smiling at the camera. The boy sat in her lap and he was holding a small bundle that looked like his new baby sister. The woman's arms were wrapped around her eldest child's shoulders with a warm smile directed at the camera. Her gravestone read 'Snowfall Frost Dragneel. Beloved wife, mother, friend and mistress. X699-X725.'.

"Snowfall, why did you have to leave me, my love? I miss you, Isabella Luna misses you, and Natsu James misses you. May you rest in peace." Igneel whispered in sadness at his wife's funeral as he laid a white rose on the monument for his wife. "Mami, te amo. Watch over is from above. We miss you already but our memories of you will live on. You'll never be forgotten." a 7 1/2-year old Natsu James whispered. The spirit of Snowfall rose up and appeared before her family to say her final goodbyes. "Don't be sad, my children and husband. I'll live on in your hearts. For me, please don't cry." Snowfall requested before kissing her family and disappearing.

"MAMI!" "SNOWFALL!" Natsu James and Igneel screamed in sadness, despair, and depression at the loss of a beloved family member.

_(9 years later)_

_As nine long years since Snowfall's death passed, Igneel's changed for the worse and his work became more frequent and conspicuous. __He started screaming and hitting Natsu James a lot even for just saying 'No'. __One fateful night, Natsu James and little Isabella Luna packed their stuff and ran off into the night, never heard from or seen again for 3 years. __"Isabella Luna, I'm tired of Papa always yelling at us. We need to leave tonight. Go pack your bags." Natsu James ordered his little sister as he started packing his bags. __"Yes, Natsu-nee-chan." replied Isabella Luna as she went to pack her stuff for their long trip._

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

* * *

Now Natsu James and his sister are all grown up in age, experience, and magic. He and Isabella Luna grew up into smart, strong, and powerful wizards but their origins? When they came to Fairy Tail, they decided to spare their guild mates trouble by not telling them who they really are. If their father ever targeted the guild, Igneel would likely try and guilt his _former _children into turning themselves in.

* * *

_**(3 years later)**_

"Vamos, Isabella Luna! (Come on, Isabella Moon!)", a white-haired teen called to his sister as they entered Hargeon.

_This 19-year old is Natsu Igneel James Dragneel and his 12-year old sister, Isabella Luna Janice Dragneel. __But they preferred to be called just 'Natsu James' and 'Isabella Luna'. __Natsu James is the teenager on the left with white and azure eyes and white hair styled in a spiky high shoulder-length ponytail a__nd Isabella Luna is the girl on the right with waist-length blue hair styled in a fishtail braid and azure eyes._

"Ya voy, Natsu-kun! (I'm coming, Natsu-kun!)," the bluenette replied as she caught up to her elder brother.

The two have been on the road for three years now and were looking for 'Fairy Tail' to seek refuge. But a few weeks ago, Natsu James and Isabella Luna ran into a Shade and managed to escape, but at the cost of Natsu James being infected with a shadow virus. Across town, a scarlet-haired woman and her cat were getting off a train, or at least trying to get off because of the woman's motion sickness. "That's the last time I'm riding in one of those, Happy." she groaned as she recovered from her motion sickness. The now named Happy replied, "You say that every time, Erzie." "Don't call me 'Erzie'. My name is Erza, young sir. Erza the Fire Dragon Queen Slayer." Erza reminded. "What are we looking for, again?" "Ugh. We're looking for a supposed Salamander sighting." Happy said, for the 3rd time. _'Hopefully, it's Igneel.'_ thought Erza as they walked.

* * *

Just as Erza and Happy got to the middle of Hargeon City, right then and then, a group of boys ran past Erza and said, "It's Salamander-sama!" A woman named 'Bora the Prominence', a former member of the Titan Nose guild, was using an illegal charm spell to attract men for her own needs. "_You're_ a member of Fairy Tail? Last time I checked, my name is Erza Steel 'Salamander' Scarlet. **Fire Dragon Roar!**" she chanted and canceled out the charm spell, freeing the men from the spell. "What are we doing here?" "I thought I saw Salamander." "Oh, well. Let's get out of here." the men all said as they left.

After the men cleared up, Isabella Luna and Natsu James ran up to Erza and asked if they could come back with her to 'Fairy Tail'. Erza asked them, "What are your names?" Isabella Luna replied, "I'm Isabella Luna Janice and mi hermanito's name is Natsu Igneel James. But just call us 'Isabella Luna' and 'Natsu James'. Can we come back with you to Fairy Tail?" Suddenly, Natsu James began to feel extremely weak and dizzy as blood rushed from his head. _'I don't feel so good. When will we find a cure for my shadow virus?'_ Natsu James thought as he started swaying back and forth. Erza replied, "Sure. Wait, is your brother all right?" as she saw Natsu James with all the color drained from his face looking ready to collapse at any moment. "Natsu-nee-chan? NATSU JAMES!" Isabella Luna called in shock, horror, and worry as she watched her brother collapse unconscious in Erza's arms, the shadow virus causing him to collapse.

"He's burning up. We need to get him to Fairy Tail's infirmary. Quickly." Erza urged as she and Isabella raced through town with Natsu out cold in her arms, completely oblivious to what's going on. What they didn't notice, was a streak of Natsu's hair turning midnight black. On the train, Isabella Luna had something she wanted to tell Erza."I don't know how I can ever thank you. But, gracias. (Thank you)." Isabella Luna said with gratitude as she gave Erza a kiss on the cheek. Erza was caught completely off-guard as the preteen kissed her on the cheek. Touching the spot where Isabella kissed her, she thought with a blush, _'Isabella Luna. I think I found my first crush.'_ as the train rode off into the night. It's only a matter of time before an antidote is found and Natsu James is cured of the shadow virus.

* * *

**Isabella Luna: I can't believe we're almost at Fairy Tail! But before we can go on any jobs, I have to wait until mi hermanito wakes up.**

**Next Time: Welcome to Fairy Tail, Natsu James and Isabella Luna!**

**Hopefully, Natsu-nee-chan will be awake by the time we get to the guild. If he's not, it'll be a long time until we go on jobs.**

**Erza: You don't have to worry, BB.**

**Isabella Luna: Oh, hey Erzie.**

**Erza: You and Natsu James are going to love it here at Fairy Tail.**

**Isabella Luna: I sure hope so, Erzie.**


	2. Welcome to Fairy Tail!

_Have you ever wondered what the show would be like if Natsu and his little sister ran away from home o__r maybe thought that Natsu was a heartless jerk who ate like a pig and was rude? _

_Did you ever stop to think that maybe Natsu was just a lost child without proper care and was lonely? _

_That's what you think._

_ Here's part 2 of my take on Fairy Tail..._

**_Author's Note: I'm going to skip the _****_Galuna Island Arc_****_ because I want everyone to stop thinking about the demons!_**

* * *

_**Previously on Fairy Tail: (My Version):**_

**Isabella Luna: Natsu-nee-chan?**

**Natsu James: ****_We recently met Erza the Fire Dragon Queen Slayer in Hargeon City._**

**_Erza: But before I could bring Natsu James and Isabella Luna back to Fairy Tail, Natsu James collapsed into my arms, unconscious._**

**_Now..._**

* * *

The next morning, Isabella Luna, Erza, and Happy stood outside the Fairy Tail guild hall with the young blue-haired preteen staring in amazement.

Natsu James was still unconscious in Erza's arms, but another streak of his hair turned black and his fever was still climbing.

"Welcome home, little sis. Seeing as Fairy Tail is a big family, I see you like my little sister. Once you two get settled, we'll start looking for an antidote for Natsu James." Erza explained seeing Isabella Luna's confused face.

* * *

[kick!]

**Isabella Luna's P.O.V:**

I walked inside behind Erzie and Happy as she kicked the guild door open. I walked into the guild hall and stared around the building in amazement. Finally, we made it to Fairy Tail, where we will be safe from Papa and his abusive control over us. Now, we're finally free to do whatever we like.

"We made it back alive!" Erza called as she came in, the light illuminating her scarlet red hair. "We're home!", Happy chimed in as he flew in with his **Aria **magic.

"Hi, E." "Welcome home, Erzie!" "Hello, Erza!" various guild members called to her. "Isabella, let's get your brother to the infirmary. He can stay there until he wakes up." Erza said as she carried Natsu James to the infirmary with me right behind her. In the infirmary, Erza placed Big Brother in one of the beds to rest. The only reaction we got out of him was a moan and twitch.

"Rest easy, Big Brother. Please wake up, soon." I said as I followed Erza out of the infirmary. "So, I heard you went all out in Hargeon, E. Had to go starting trou-" a buck-toothed man said only to be cut off by Erza kicking him in the face. "Por que hiceste eso? (Why did you do that?)" I questioned in horror. "You lied about that Salamander, Krov. I'm gonna kick your butt!" the redheaded Fire Dragon Queen Slayer declared flexing her arm.

(When I'm nervous or shocked, I speak my original language: Spanish.)

"Don't get mad at me! I'm not the one to blame here! I'm just passing along a rumor I heard." he defended getting up. "It was just a rumor?!" "You wanna fight? Let's go!"

[everyone screams]

"Now, now Erzie. I think you need to calm down!" Happy scream as he was tossed across the room in the crossfire. "Oh, wow. I'm actually standing inside the Fairy Tail guild hall." I said in amazement. A raven-haired man called from his table, "So Erza finally made it back, huh!" I gasped when I saw he was in nothing more than a pair of boxers. _'What a pervert!'_ I thought with disgust. _This is Silver Gray Fullbuster. A very talented wizard but he tends to- well, he has an extremely bad habit of taking off his clothes._"It's time we settled things once and for all!" he declared stomping over to the brawl. A brunette wearing nothing more than a bikini top and jeans called from the bar, "Silver Gray, your clothes?" "I don't have time for that bull crap, Cana May!" Silver Gray retorted at the woman. _This lovely woman is Cana May B. Alberona. She is the guild's resident alcoholic Card Mage and she also holds the title of 'Fairy Tail's Heaviest Drinker'. _" [sighs] You see? I don't date the men here because they have no class." Cana May explained as she started chugging a barrel of beer. _'How does she do that?!'_ I thought in confusion. "Come here and fight me, Erza!" Silver Gray demanded the redhead. "Not until you put some clothes on!" Erza shot back as she held someone down. A girl around 16 with a gothic attire and skull bow came up to them and said, "Listen up, you fools! Stop fighting or I'll join the fray." She wore a sleeveless crop-top with very a short skirt and thigh-high boots. _This punk is Lisanna Elizabeth Maya Strauss. She is an S-Class Mage and nicknamed 'The She-Devil of Fairy Tail'. Lisanna is also the older sister of Mira-Jane Strauss. _"I can't believe these idiotas are encouraging this problema." I said with a sweat drop as I watched Erza and Silver Gray knock her out with one punch. An orange-haired man with two girls at his side called, "Jeez, it's so noisy around here huh?"

[girls sigh]

_Wow! This is the lady-killer, Loki. Ranked high (4th) on the most eligible wizard bachelor's list (as ranked by Sorcerer Weekly Magazine). He specializes in Ring Magic. _Then, Loki was hit in the head with a glass cup.

[girls gasp]

One of the girls asked, "Are you alright?". Loki replied, "I'm gonna go fight. Only to protect you two." and the two girls started fawning. "He's definitely off my list. Que diablos esta mal con esta personas? No hay una sola persona cuerda en todo el lugar! (What the heck is wrong with these people? There's not one sane person in the whole place!" I deadpanned when I heard a voice behind me. A gentle, feminine voice called to me, "Hello! Are you new here?". I turned around and saw the girl from the magazine. In front of me stood a beautiful platinum white-haired girl with ocean blue eyes wearing a maroon ankle-length dress with a flower bracelet and sapphire necklace. It was Mira-Jane Strauss, the top rated model from Sorcerer Weekly! "Que? [gasp] Soy Mira-Jane! In the flesh!" I squealed going into fan girl mode.

[giggles]

_And this is Lady Mira-Jane Rose Strauss. At 13 years of age, she's a beautiful wizard who's known for her bikini-clad photo spreads in _Sorcerer Weekly_ Magazine. __She is currently an employee at Fairy Tail and the younger sister of Lisanna Strauss. _"Um, don't you think we should try to stop them or something?" I asked her, worried that their noise will wake up my big brother. "It's always like this around here. But, they usually burn themselves out pretty quickly." she explained. A giant then stomped into the room and scared everyone out of fighting. "**WOULD YOU DOLTS STOP BICKERING LIKE CHILDREN?!**" he bellowed, scaring me out of my mind. "Es enorme! (He's huge!)" I squealed in fright. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were still here Master." Mira said, smiling. "Did you say 'Master'?!" I asked. "**Well, seems we've a new recruit!**" said the giant. "Si, senor! (Yes, sir!)" I squeaked as he started to go back to normal. "Nice to meet ya!" the man greeted. "Es pequeno! (He's tiny!) This little guy is really in charge here?" I asked in disbelief. "Of course he is, Isabella Luna!" Mira-Jane said coming over to me. "Allow me to introduce the Fairy Tail guild master Makarov." He jumped up to the second floor and cleared his throat, capturing everyone's attention.

[clears throat]

"You've gone and done it again, you bunch of clods! Just take a look at how much paperwork the Magic Council sent me this time. This is the biggest pile of complaints yet!" he ranted. "Have you lost your minds! All you kids are good for is getting the higher-ups mad at me! However, I say to heck with the magic council. Now, listen. Magic that surpasses reason still comes from reason, right? If all we worry about is following rules, then our magic will never progress. Don't let those blowhards on the magic council scare you. Follow the path you believe in! Because that's what makes Fairy Tail, NUMBER ONE!" Makarov concluded as he raised his hand in the guild symbol with everyone following suite.

* * *

**~~Natsu James's Dream~~**

The last thing I remember was Erza and Isabella Luna's worried faces when I collapsed.

That's the last thing I remember before blacking out and falling, falling, falling in an endless black void.

Suddenly, the spirit of my mother, Snowfall appeared before me.

"You're a long way from home." she said with her soothing, buttery voice echoing.

"Mami?" I asked, tearing up.

"I guess you did choose the right path for you and Isabella Luna, after all, mijito." my mother continued with a prideful smile.

"Mami!" I yelled and ran into her arms, embracing her tightly.

"I miss you so much, Mami. I miss you so much. I tried to stand up to Papa, but I couldn't do it and I let my fear control me. " I cried as she held me in her arms.

"I miss you too, sweetheart. I miss you, too. And I'm proud of you for leaving the house when you decided enough was enough. But you must wake up. Isabella Luna is waiting for you downstairs.

Be the man I raised you to be. I will always be there to talk to when you need me, my son. I was reborn as a Celestial Spirit and I gave you my key. To summon me, you have to chant, "**Open, Gate of the Ice Dragon Queen! Snowfall Frost!**". This way, you and Isabella Luna won't miss me so much and I'm free all the time so we can talk whenever you want. You are Natsu Igneel James Dragneel, The Celestial/Ice Dragon Slayer.

Remember my son, I'll continue to live on in your heart. For me, please don't cry and I will always love you. Now, wake up." my mother said as she started to fade away.

"Mami!" I called with tears cascading from my eyes as she disappeared. "MAMI!"

**~~Dream Over~~**

* * *

**Natsu James's P.O.V:**

[frightened gasps and pants]

I woke up with a start after my mother appeared to me in a dream. As I started looking around the room I was in, I realized I wasn't in Hargeon City anymore, but it looked like I was in some sort of infirmary in a guild. While I got out of bed, I took in my new surroundings. My outfit was changed into a light blue robe that went down to my ankles, and it was all tied up. In my hands, rested the key mi mami was telling me about. It was a beautiful golden key that had a snowflake design on the white core. From the key, rose my mother's face with a warm, glowing smile. I came outside of the room and walked down the stairs, and everyone watching the man stopped when they heard my voice. "Hola? (Hello?)" I called out nervously while scanning the room for my little sister. A short white-haired man walked up to me and said, "Hello. You must be Natsu James, Isabella Luna's older brother right?". "Si, senor. And we decided to stay here at the guild hall. Soy Natsu James. Mi hermanita is the **Water Dragon Slayer **I'm the **Celestial Ice Dragon King Slayer**, and a **Celestial** Mage." I explained as everyone cheered when they knew we were staying at the guild.

A woman, her name was Mira-Jane if I remember correctly, came over to me and Isabella Luna asking where we wanted our guild stamps. "In icy blue on my hand please." I requested. "In aquamarine on my right hand." Isabella Luna requested as she gave us our stamps. "There. Welcome to Fairy Tail, Natsu James and Isabella Luna!" she cheered with everyone else. "LET'S PARTY!" Makarov shouted. Around midnight, the party ended and most of the guild was either passed out drunk on the floor or chatting with some of the members that were still awake and sober. My little sister was passed out on the table from all the excitement and to my own surprise, I started yawning myself. "Well, Erza. [yawn] We're gonna hit the sack for the night. See you in the morning." I called carrying Isabella Luna into the pajamas consisted of a icy blue shirt with fingerless sleeves and pants. As I crawled into one of the beds, I thought '_Fairy Tail. I think Isabella Luna and I are going to like it here.' _as I drifted off to dreamland listening to howling wolves.

* * *

**In another part of Magnolia, a blonde woman was trudging through the village carrying a large horn.**

**~~ THE END~~**

* * *

**Mira-Jane/JJ: Uh, oh! Lucy Elizabeth is almost home. I heard she'll be arriving sometime tomorrow afternoon.**

**Erza: We better not cause trouble before she gets here. Otherwise, she'll sic Aquarius on us all! **

**Both: Oh no!**

**Next Time: The Lightning Empress of the Fairies! **

**Mira: Who knows? Maybe Natsu James will end up falling for her.**

**Erza: We'll just have to wait and see how this plays out. But what do you think Laxus will say when he sees someone hitting on his twin sister?  
**

**Both: Uh oh!**


	3. The Lightning Empress of the Fairies!

_Have you ever wondered what the show would be like if Natsu and his little sister ran away from home? _

_Did you think Natsu was a heartless jerk who ate like a pig and was rude? _

_What is Natsu was just a lost child without proper care and was lonely? _

_Here's part three of my take on Fairy Tail._

* * *

_(Timeskip-4 weeks later)_

* * *

Natsu James wore his hair down with a red scarf tied around his head and his daily outfit consisted of a blue T-shirt, jeans and heeled knee-length boots. He became known as 'Salamander', the most famous S-Class and Wizard Saint mage in the kingdom. Natsu James also became the top male model in _Sorcerer Weekly_ Magazine.

Isabella Luna's daily outfit consisted of an elbow-length sleeved shirt that said 'Fairy Tail Rulez!', jeans, and tennis shoes. She and Erza formed a team of their own called the 'Scarlet Water Lilies'.

* * *

**Isabella Luna's P.O.V**

Natsu James and I decided to move into the guild infirmary because the main reason we came to Fairy Tail was to seek refuge. "Hey, JJ! Can we get three beers over here, please?" one of the mages called.

I was sitting at a table with Laki, when Wakaba tried to ask JJ for another date. Did he forget that he's already married?! I groaned and rolled my eyes at the perverted smoke mage's antics and prayed that he doesn't try the same thing with me. Otherwise, Big Brother Natsu James is going to have his head. If there's one mage you _don't _want to get steamed up, it's my older brother. Then, I thought of a good prank to play on him. I mouthed to Mira, "When he asks you for a date, change into his wife. The signal is when Laki and I say "Would you leave her alone?!"." She got the hint and agreed to my plan. Speaking of which, he asked, "So, when are you and I gonna go on a date JJ?" Laki and I both cried in disgust, "Would you leave her alone?!" "Jinx!" I yelled knocking on the table and touching Laki's red bow. "Now, you can't talk Laks." Laki looked shocked, but stayed quiet.

"Wakaba, there's one small problem: You already have a wife." Mira said changing her face into Wakaba's wife. Wakaba cried, "I hate it when you do that! It's so creepy!" as he stood up from the table. Laki giggles and I shared a high-five with JJ. I looked over to the staircase and saw my older brother walking down dressed in his robe with his salmon, messy hair all over the place. He must've just woken up from one of his naps. "Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in: mi hermano mayor." I teased as he walked past my table and up to the bar. Natsu James just shot me a nasty glare and growled feral as he sat down in front of Mira. I withered under his glare and went back to talking with my guildmates.

* * *

**Natsu James's P.O.V**

(yawns)

If you're wondering why I'm yawning, I just woke up from one of my naps. Ms. Porlyusica said that in order to keep the shadow virus from spreading, I have to take about as many naps a day that I can whenever I'm feeling tired. Just then, I felt my stomach growling loudly. Whoa, I guess I'm hungrier than I thought. Maybe JJ can give me something to eat when I come downstairs in a few minutes. After I got my robe and slippers on, I came down the stairs with my hair messy. I was about to ask Mira for a snack when I heard a loud boom. Just then, Loki rushed into the guild and said Lucy Elizabeth was on her way here. After he said that, everyone started screaming in fright. Even JJ!

"Just mention Lizzy-san and the whole place freaks out." I commented with Isabella Luna and Lisa nodding in agreement.

[heavy footsteps]

[boom!]

Into the guild walked a beautiful woman with waist-length blonde hair styled in a high ponytail adorned with a shield ribbon and a two-pronged scar over her left eye.

She spoke with a British accent, "I have returned. Where is Grandpa?" "This is Lizzy? Que hermoso." I said with a light blush. "Welcome back, Lizzy. The master's at a conference right now." JJ explained to the blonde. "I see." Lizzy replied nodding her head in understanding.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

"So, what's with the horn you brought back Liz?" one of the mages asked. "It's the horn of a monster that I subdued. The locals were so thankful that they decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir. Do you have a problem with it?" Lucy Elizabeth asked giving her famous death glare. "No, not at all!" the mage yelped in fright. " Now, listen up!", Lucy Elizabeth called, "While I was on the road I heard a few things. Word is, Fairy Tail is causing nothing but trouble as of late. Master Makarov may not care, but I do. Cana May, control your drinking and change your attire! VJ, please either take the dancing outside or go take some dance lessons! Erzie, control how much magic you use! Speaking of which, is Silver Gray here?". A random mage called out, "Aye!" "Hi, Lizzy! I'm just hanging out with Erzie like usually." Silver Gray said, sweating buckets. "Right!" Erza squeaked in agreement.

Lucy Elizabeth turned to the bar and noticed Natsu James talking with Mirajane. "Who's the rosette?" she asked, gesturing to Natsu James at he bar. One of the mages, Levy Jane, replied, "That's Natsu James. The girl at the table is his little sister. Her name is Isabella Luna. She and her brother moved into the guild a few weeks ago and have been on the road for three years now. I can't give any details because it's personal. But I can tell you that it's traumatizing to them. If you ever bring it up to them, Isabella Luna will start speaking their original language, and Natsu James will not talk. The last time someone brought up his past, he didn't speak for 3 weeks in a row." Lucy Elizabeth was just plain shocked at what Natsu James and Isabella Luna went through as children and being on the street for three years? Natsu James looked at Lucy Elizabeth and gave her a warm, gentle smile. That gesture alone caused a blush to rush up to the blonde woman's face. _'I think Natsu James has the hots for Lucy Elizabeth. She's blushing up a storm!'_ Erza thought with a smirk.


End file.
